Une Plume sur les Lèvres
by Fregia
Summary: Mille secrets révélés et tant d'autre gardés pour toi, être tendre aux spirituelles ailes doré, comme l'aube de mes jours heureux, ta plume sur mes lèvres, garde close ma bouche, enchaîne mes mots. Je suis d'accord... Ca ne veut RIEN dire...


Première fic postée ici, et première fanfic que je fais sur Fire Emblem, donc soyez indulgent dans vos commentaires, si vous pensez que ce pauvre prologue en mérite un TT. Pour cette fois je vous épargne un blablatage infini et je passe à autre chose (pour cette fois je dis bien D ma bonté me perdra, je sais)/

Disclaimer : Seule le personnage de Laeifa m'appartient, pour le moment, le reste est une propriété de nintendo, au cas où on s'imagine que je sois géniale et que j'ai inventé tout ça... Soyons prudent.

Warning : Pour ce qui n'aurait pas fini les jeux Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance et Radiant Dawn, je le précise SPOILER ALERT ! et dés ce prologue dooonc...Venez pas vous plaindre si je vous gache la suprise -.-... Pour le moment, pas d'autre warning D Laeifa n'a même pas été vulgaire ici ! C'est merveilleux !

Je vous laisse profiter ...

Prologue : Histoire sans fin

Elle marchait d'un pas vif, mais silencieux, comme une ombre, rasant les murs, plus par habitude que par une quelconque nécessité. Le métier d'espion donnait de vilaines habitudes dont on ne se défaisaient jamais, surtout quand on le pratiquait pendant près d'une décennie dans près d'une décennie dans des conditions étrange, mais surtout on ne peut plus délicate. Mais sa dernière mission, elle l'avait achevée avec mæstria, et elle en était fière. Cependant, les tragiques évènements qui s'y étaient produits, la poussaient à changer d'air, et ce, le plus tôt possible, c'est à dire, après avoir accompli une dernière chose.

Elle sortit sur un large balcon et se coula vers le rebord, sans un bruit, aucun, dans la nuit fraîche de Goldoa, la terre des Laguzs dragons de Tellius. Une femme au teint mate et dont l'apparence était trompeusement jeune, s'y trouvait déjà. Ses longs cheveux d'un rose pâle, attachés en un fin catogan, flottés doucement dans la brise, laissant voir les oreilles légèrement pointues. sa tunique d'un bleu sombre, coupée en deux pans à partir des hanches, ondulée sous le souffle de la nuit, soulignant sa silhouette aux formes féminines délicates.

Eh bien Ena, si je ne le savais pas, je ne devinerais jamais que tu es enceinte, ma chère. C'est fou ce que ça peut mettre du temps ces choses là !

La femme du balcon eut un léger sursaut.

- … Tu m'as fait peur, tu devrais perdre cette manie de toujours arriver derrière les gens comme ça, fit-elle en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci sorti d'ailleurs de l'ombre et vint s'accouder à la corniche.

- Désolé, habitude du métier, Ena.

La Laguz dragon soupira doucement, avant de reprendre.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Quand tu as quelque chose d'important à dire, tu tournes toujours autour du pot pendant une dizaine de minute si on ne te demande pas d'accoucher au plus vite.

- En parlant d'accouchement, c'est pour quand déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! le ton, auparavant calme, commençait à prendre un accent de plus en plus agacée.

- Ne te mets pas en colère ma chère dragonne, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine tu sais, elle tourna ses yeux vers les étoiles. Je compte partir.

- Tu… Je vois… En même temps ça paraît logique, tu compte participer à la construction du royaume du peuple oiseaux ? C'est…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue, à son étonnement, par un grand éclat de rire de son vis-à-vis.

- Voyons ! Voyons ! Ena ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela ! s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire au lèvre, avant de se retourner vers on amie, Non, plus sérieusement, je remplie ma part du contrat, je suis libre et je compte en profiter. Je n'éprouve aucun besoin de m'attacher à quoique ce soit pour le moment, j'ai besoin de calme. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait mort avant moi, ce vieux lézard. C'était peut-être vrai, ce qu'il disait tout le temps ?

- Qu'à chaque fois qu'il te parlait, il perdait un siècle d'existence ? répondit Ena avec un sourire à la pensée du roi Deghinsea, argumentant pendant des heures avec son espionne.

Ladite espionne rit de nouveau de bon cœur.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru non plus qu'il me manquerait autant, murmura-t-elle en quittant le balcon, Au fait, Ena, quel nom comptes-tu donner à ton enfant ?

- J'aimerai l'appeler Rajaion.

- Comme son père ? Et si c'est une fille ?

- Vois-tu, j'avais pensé à Laeifa, répondit la laguz dragonne, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit doucement, presque tendrement.

- C'est idiot… Ca n'ira jamais à un dragon…

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Au revoir Ena, et revoir il y'aura, je compte bien connaître le monstre qui grossit dans ton vente !

Sur ces mot, elle déploya ses longues, en dégradé de noir, en passant par tout un camaïeu de fauve et de marron, jusqu'au blanc et s'envola.

- Adieu, Laeifa, mon amie.


End file.
